Innocent Life, The Sequel
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Sekuel dari Innocent Life, Rated M. Lemon. HardYaoi. Mungkin tidak sepanas seri sebelumnya. Special From Arisa Akaike.


Hwaduh, hwaduh…

Apa kabar semuanyooooooo? _*Kriiik... Kriiik...*_

Ini dia sequel 'Innocent Life' yang tidak perlu dibaca!

Seperti biasa, Arisa Akaike alias Pervert Risa alias Lemonade Juicer alias Miss Rate M alias X-Queen of Lemon akan menyuguhkan sajian spesial dengan bahan dasar Lemon busuk XD

Err... Mungkin ini tidak se-HOT yang sebelumnya...

Sekarang, Risa tidak sendiri!

Risa sudah mempekerjakan dua orang karyawan!

Ini dia, SasuTeme dan NaruDobe!

Sasu : _*nonjok Risa*_ Berisik kau, orang mesum!

Naru : _*ngelindungin Risa yang terkapar*_ Apa-apaan sih, Teme? Beraninya jangan sama perempuan, dong!

Sasu : Cih, dia yang sama mesumnya denganku? Apa dia pantas disebut perempuan?

Risa : _*bangun* _AKU PEREMPUAN TULEN! _*nunjuk2 dada*_

Sasu : _*buang muka karena eneg*_

Naru : _*muka merah*_ Ri-Risa! Apa-apaan...!

Risa : Haaa~ NaruDobe belum pernah lihat dada wanita, ya~? Mau lihat punya Risa? _*senyum mesum*_

Naru : I-itu...!

Sasu : BERISIK! _*njauhin Naru dari Risa*_ Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi Dobe-ku dengan dadamu yang tidak jauh lebih indah dari _-piip-_ Dobe-ku, ya!

Risa : Huuuh! Aku cuma bercanda, tahu! Dasar SasuTeme gak tau terima kasih! Tanpa Risa, Lemon kelewat Mature—_alias buat kakek nenek_—gak akan terjadi diantara kalian!

Sasu : _*Mati gaya*_

Risa : _*senyum menang*_

Sasu : Ya, ya, aku berterimakasih padamu soal itu, Risa...

Risa : Risa apa?

Sasu : _*nelen ludah paksa*_ Ri... Ri... Risa... Risa-san... Ukh... _*muntah*_

Risa : Bagus sekali, Sasuke-Chan!

Sasu : Aku sudah mengatakan kata laknat... Awas kalau lemon disini nggak bagus! Kubunuh kau, Risa-San...

Risa : Eh... Itu... Lihat saja nanti, oke? Semoga saja cukup layak dibaca...

Naru : _*merinding*_ Aku terjebak diantara orang mesum... Kami-Sama, TOLONG AKU...!

Sasu : Tenang saja Dobe-Chan... Kau akan menyukainya... _*grin*_

Risa : Yak, _Camera!_

Kameramen : _Rolling!_

Risa : _Aaaaaand... ACTION!_

**Title : Innocent Life,**** The Sequel**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, dong**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : Bukan Arisa Akaike namanya kalau bukan M!**

**WARN : KALI INI FIC RISA KEPANJANGAN! (=_=")a**

"Heeeeeaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto berteriak sambil berusaha mengangkat sekarung bibit yang masih tergeletak diatas tanah. Wajahnya memerah dan urat-urat didahi dan lehernya menegang sampai terlihat jelas dipermukaan kulit karamelnya. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahi ke pipinya.

Sementara, Sasuke dengan entengnya memikul dua karung bibit dikedua bahunya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh kearah Dobe-nya dan tersenyum meremehkan melihat kerja keras Naruto yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju gudang bibit dan meletakkan kedua karung bibit itu ke sebuah _Teleporter_ yang akan mengirim karung itu langsung ke _Seed Storage_ yang berada jauh dibawah tanah.

"Teme! Bantu aku, dong! Suami macam apa kamu, hah? Tega sekali melihat... ehem, i... istri... istrimu ini bekerja keras sampai mandi keringat begini!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Kalau kau meminta bantuanku dari tadi, sekarang kau pasti sedang duduk di teras dan minum jus. Salahmu sendiri yang baru meminta bantuanku sekarang," kata Sasuke santai sambil berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih menggerutu, lalu mengambil karung bibit yang baru bergeser 2 milimeter dari tempatnya semula, terima kasih pada kerja keras Naruto yang membuat karung itu -sedikit- berpindah tempat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengangkat dan melemparkan bibit itu hingga masuk ke _Teleporter_ tadi.

"Teme, kau ini sudah menjadi manusia, 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Lalu... Kenapa kau masih sekuat... sekuat waktu kau masih menjadi rob—"

"_Innocent Life,_" ralat Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Kenapa kau masih sekuat itu?" kata Naruto. Dalam hati ia membatin, _'Dia semakin mirip Paman Fugaku saja.'_

Sasuke menangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Apakah itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Justru hal itu sangat membantu, apalagi untuk pekerjaan kita di lahan luas ini. Aku hanya takut..."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik, walau ia tahu bahwa kini ia tidak memiliki _Analyze Lens_ dimatanya seperti saat ia masih menjadi ro—uh, _Innocent Life_, "Untuk apa kau takut?"

"Aku takut... Waktu kita melakukan... Ehem, 'koneksi'... aku... mati karena kekuatanmu itu," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke tertegun, lalu tersenyum, "Hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku punya otak, dan kegunaan otak itu adalah mengontrol apa yang kulakukan dan kumiliki, termasuk kekuatanku itu. Aku akan selalu bersikap lembut kepadamu," kata Sasuke.

"Dasar pembohong. Terakhir kali kita melakukannya, kau melakukannya dengan kasar," kata Naruto sambil memberi tatapan menyindir kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan berbicara seperti kau tidak menyukainya," canda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak—! Aaaargh! Sudahlah! Masih banyak pekerjaan disini!" kata Naruto akhirnya, dan mengakhiri percakapan diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tanah gembur yang baru saja dibajaknya, "Huaaah! Aku lelah sekali!" ucapnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke ikut duduk disebelah Naruto. Sedikit keringat terlihat didahi mulusnya. Berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang basah kuyup oleh keringatnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghapus keringat didahi Naruto, "Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Salahmu."

"Enak saja! Tentu saja ini salahmu yang tidak mau membantuku!"

"Aku? Tidak mau membantu? Siapa yang berkata 'Tidak perlu! Aku kuat, kok!' waktu aku menawarkan bantuan?" kata Sasuke sambil menirukan nada bicara Naruto.

"Uh... A-aku, sih..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto, "Mau ke Danau Cahaya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto langsung menceburkan diri ke air Danau Cahaya, dan mulai berenang dengan riang. Sasuke hanya duduk diatas hamparan rumput yang empuk, sambil terus memperhatikan makhluk indah di genangan air raksasa dihadapannya.

"Ah, Teme! Begitu lagi! Bergabunglah denganku! Kita bermain bersama!" kata Naruto dari dalam danau.

"Kemana perginya rasa lelahmu itu?"

"Cerewet! Cepat kesini!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cerewet? Berkacalah dulu sebelum mengatai orang lain."

"Uuuuuh! Semakin lama kau semakin menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau sayang padaku, 'kan?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto merona, "Huuuuh! Makan ini!" Naruto menyipratkan air hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit basah kuyup.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, "Sejak kapan orang makan air? Dasar bodoh."

"Teme menyebalkaaaaaaaan! Nih! Nih! Niiiiih!" Naruto menyipratkan air dengan membabi buta kearah Sasuke.

Tak lama, Naruto berhenti mengurangi volume air Danau Cahaya. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah menguras tenaga yang memang tinggal sedikit.

"...Puas?" tanya Sasuke yang benar-benar sudah basah kuyup.

"Kau tinggal berjalan kemari! Apa itu sulit bagimu?"

"...Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ayolah, Temeeeeeeee~ Demi aku~?" Naruto membuat tatapan sememelas mungkin dan suara semanja mungkin. Ia membuat wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat manis dan tampangnya yang imut semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memberi kesan genit.

"Temeeeee~?"

"..."

"Sasu-Temeeeeeee~?"

"..."

"Sasu—"

**JBUUUUR!**

"Temeee! Apa-ap—Pffffmmm!" Naruto memberontak saat Sasuke menciuminya dengan ganas.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku terus-menerus? Aku jadi tidak tahan, 'kan?"

"Tapi, Tem—Mmmnn!" Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, dan Naruto memberontak lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Apa lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan tampang jengkel.

"Aku kesini untuk bermain dan melepas lelah! Bukan untuk menambah kelelahanku!" protes Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kita kesini untuk memperlelah diri? Lagipula, yang memancingku untuk melakukan ini 'kan kau sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

"Uuuh... Kau sadar atau tidak sih? Kita ada didalam danau!"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku mati karena tenggelam dan kehabisan nafas karena kau cium, bagaimana, hah?"

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan. Sudah begitu, alasanmu semuanya tidak masuk akal."

"Masuk akal, kok! Teme, aku bilang, kita kesini untuk bermain! Relaksasi! Bukan untuk melakukan 'koneksi'!"

"Siapa bilang kita akan melakukan 'koneksi'? Atau, jangan-jangan kau yang menginginkannya, ya?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Naruto salah tingkah, "I-i-i-i-i-itu! A-anu, ituuuu!"

"Kau ini semakin lama semakin berisik saja, diamlah, atau aku akan mendiamkanmu."

"Ah! Seperti aku tak tahu saja! Mau aku diam atau tidak, kau tidak akan—Nnnmh!"

"Kau sudah kusuruh diam, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Aku dengar! Aku dengar! Hentikan, Teme! Aku serius!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga menjauhi dirinya. Sasuke menurut, walau wajahnya menunjukkan keterpaksaan. Bibirnyapun menggumamkan beberapa gerutuan.

"Begini saja," Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Kita bertanding!"

"Bertanding? Kalau kau bertanding denganku, kau bisa mati ditanganku, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi," Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan memberi pandangan remeh kearah Naruto.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Jangan belagu kau, Teme! Kita lihat saja nanti setelah pertandingan berakhir!"

"Hn. Jangan bertingkah seolah pertandingan konyol ini penting untukku," kata Sasuke sambil mengapungkan tubuhnya diatas air.

"Benarkah? Kau pikir pertandingan ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon?" pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan satu taruhan, itupun kalau kau tertarik," lagi, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto. Agaknya ia sedang malas kali ini.

"Kalau kau menang, nanti malam..." Naruto memotong kalimatnya, dan Sasuke terlihat mulai mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, "...kau boleh melakukan apaaaaaapun terhadapku!"

_**JBURR!**_

Sasuke terkejut, dan tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangannya dipermukaan air, "APA?"

Naruto mengangguk, "A-pa-pun!"

"A-a-a-a-a-apapun...?" ganti Sasuke yang tergagap. Pikirannya mulai pergi kemana-mana. Keringat dingin mengucur, wajah memanas, dan yang paling gawat, ada yang mulai 'bangun' dan mengeras dibalik celana putih yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk lagi, "Kenapa, Teme-Kun? Takut? Tidak penting? Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya, oke, aku batalka—"

"JANGAN! Baiklah, kita bertanding!"

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Nah, begitu, dong! Begini peraturannya! Kalau kau bisa menangkapku sebelum aku mencapai tepi danau sebelah sana..." Naruto menunjuk kearah tepi danau terjauh, "...Maka kau menang."

"Mudah! Hn, ayo kita mulai, Dobe!" Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang, dan melesat mengejar Naruto yang sudah berenang. Naruto berenang dengan sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari Sasuke. Sasuke berenang dengan susah payah, sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Hasil pertandingan itu mengecewakan, saudara-saudara...

"Aku menang! Aku menang! Yeeeah!" Naruto melompat-lompat girang. Butiran air memercik dari ujung rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Sasuke berenang ke tepian dengan wajah kesal, "Cih... Ukh...!"

"He? Kau kenapa, Teme?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengkurap di tepi danau dengan dada naik turun.

"Ukh... Susah sekali... berenang dengan... keadaan seperti ini...!"

"Apa maksudm—" Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke, "...Uwah?" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati sebuah tonjolan besar di selangkangan Sasuke. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa berenang dengan baik. Pasti susah berenang jika sedang ereksi, bukan?

"Ukh..."

"Ne, Teme. Kau ini tidak bisa menunggu, ya? Mau kubantu menenangkan 'benda besar' itu~?" 

"Hn... Lakukanlah, Dobe-ku, hal ini... jarang terjadi, bukan? Ukh..."

"_Yes... Master..._" Naruto membungkuk hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menurunkan celana Sasuke.

"Hiah?" Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba kejantanan Sasuke menyembul cepat dan mengenai pipinya.

"Teme! Jangan mengagetkanku, dong!" protesnya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke, "...Lanjutkan," Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menjilat kejantanan Sasuke dari ujung... hingga pangkalnya... begitu terus, sampai ia bosan. Ia teringat cara Sasuke memanjakannya, dan langsung mengulum kejantanan Sasuke yang _'Huge'_. Ia terhenti karena ternyata tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya. Mungkin hanya sepertiganya saja, tapi sudah membuat mulut Naruto penuh. Kini ia bingung, bagaimana mungkin benda sebesar ini bisa masuk ke'lubang'nya?

Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya, "Temeee! Tidak bisa masuk semuanyaaa!" rajuknya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, Dobe. Lakukan... sejauh yang kau bisa," Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut Naruto yang basah. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, mencoba meniru Sasuke saat melakukan hal yang sama. Terkadang, ia memutar lidahnya dibagian kepala penis Sasuke sambil melirik wajah Sasuke untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

"The-Themeh... Mmmnn... Kh-Khau... mhenikhmathinyah...?"

"Kuh...! Dobe... Ukh...!"

"Mmmnnh!" Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya, dan aliran putih mengucur dari bibirnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha mengumpulkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Mulutnya penuh akan hasrat Sasuke, walaupun ia merasa sudah menelan seluruhnya.

"Dobe? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku tersedak! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Bernafas, Dobe! Bernafas!" Sasuke memukul-mukul punggung Naruto untuk membantunya bernafas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sasuke mangambil daun mangkuk dan segera menggunakannya untuk wadah penampung air yang didapatnya dari danau untuk diberikan kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung menerima dan menenggak habis air yang menyegarkan itu.

"Haah... Haah..." nafas Naruto terdengar nyaris stabil.

"Dobe... Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya."

Sasuke terdiam, hatinya diliputi perasaan bersalah, "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggeleng, "Ah! Ini bukan salahmu, kok! Untuk apa minta maaf? Lagipula, aku menang! Yeeeeii~! Ini pertama kalinya aku menang darimu!"

Sasuke masih diam, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah."

Jadilah, Sasuke ikut dalam permainan Naruto didalam danau. Ia hanya ikut menyipratkan air kalau Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah agak bosan, mereka menyelam untuk sekedar melihat kehidupan dalam air yang beragam. Setelah mereka lelah berenang, mereka mengapungkan tubuhnya, berbaring dipermukaan air, dan membiarkan gelombang air yang menggerakkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah agak lama, Sasuke jenuh juga bila hanya mengapung. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Naruto pulang.

"Hei, Dobe. Ayo pulang," ujarnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dobe?" Sasuke menapakkan kakinya kedasar danau untuk berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih terapung.

"Krrr... krrr..."

**GUBRAKK!**

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendapati Dobenya tertidur dalam posisi mengapung.

"Hh... Menyusahkan saja," katanya. Walaupun awalnya ia mengeluh, Sasuke tidak enak hati untuk membangunkannya. Maka, ia memberikan gendongan di punggung alias _piggyback_ kepada Naruto dan membawanya pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk tidur. Kalau kau tenggelam, bagaimana?" gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan Naruto dipunggungnya. Naruto tidak menjawab, tentu saja.

"Itu adalah hal yang bisa saja membunuhmu, Idiot," lanjut Sasuke tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, lagi.

"Aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, gara-gara kau, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke masih menggerutu.

"...Sepi juga kalau kau tidak berisik. Aku tidak yakin aku akan tahan bila tidak mendengar suaramu sebentar saja. Apalagi bila ditinggal olehmu lebih dari ini," ujar Sasuke yang tidak tahu, bahwa Naruto mendengar semua perkataannya, dan merona karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka, dan membaringkan Naruto dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkannya. Yah, kali ini ia benar-benar tertidur. Sasuke membuka kausnya yang basah kuyup dan melemparkannya hingga masuk ke keranjang cucian. Ia berpaling kearah Naruto, dan menyadari bahwa pakaian Naruto juga basah. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko apabila ia tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bisa repot bila Dobe yang satu ini sakit.

Maka, ia mulai membuka kaus oranye Naruto, kemudian kaus dalamnya. Sekarang, Naruto tidak menggunakan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur terlihat jelas. Tanpa niat apapun, Sasuke langsung memelorotkan celana beserta celana dalam Naruto dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian bersama kaus yang sudah ia lepas terlebih dahulu tadi. Kemudian, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Naruto.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto cepat-cepat menggeser tubuhnya hingga kesudut ranjang. Kedua tangannya menahan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Sasuke menutupi kedua telinganya, "Apa-apaan...?"

"K-K-Kau... Ap-Apakan... KAU APAKAN AKU? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU SUDAH MACAM-MACAM, YA?" tanya Naruto panik.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Menurutmu?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dobe, memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah melakukan itu padamu? Aku suamimu. Kita sudah menikah, ingat?"

"O-oh, iya, ya..."

"...Idiot. Pakai pakaianmu. Kalau kau mau sakit, silahkan telanjang saja. Tidak ada ruginya untukku, kok."

"Si-Siapa juga yang mau telanjang!" Naruto menraih pakaian kering yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke. Ia berusaha tidak membuka selimutnya, menghindari pemberian 'tontonan gratis' untuk Sasuke.

"Melihatlah kearah lain, Teme!"

"...Tidak mau."

"Apa menariknya melihatku memakai baju, hah?"

"Sangat menarik. Kau harus percaya itu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan melihatku!"

"Kau bukan manusia tembus pandang, dan aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas."

"Kalau begitu, berpalinglah!"

"Aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, tak akan pernah. Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Kita saling memiliki dan kita tak akan berpaling dari satu sama lain."

Naruto memerah, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Huuh! Sudahlah! Aku ganti baju di kamar mandi saja!" Naruto memakai selimutnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat. Lalu, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa baju gantinya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan penggantian bajunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temeee! Nih, tangkap!" Naruto menyentakkan _frying pan_ hingga selembar _Omelette_ melayang diudara. Sambil duduk dikursi kayu dan membaca koran, Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya yang memegang piring, dan...

**PLOKK!**

Mendarat tepat dipiring yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Yeah! _Nice catch_, Baka-Teme!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menyendok _Omelette_-nya dan terus membaca dengan asyik. Naruto meletakkan piring berisi _Omelette_ dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto menyendoki makanan itu dan melahapnya dengan beringas.

"Sopanlah sedikit kalau kau makan," kata Sasuke sambil membalik korannya.

"Yang tak sopan itu kamu, Teme! Makan itu jangan sambil baca!"

"Ya, ya."

Mereka berduapun makan dalam keheningan. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar.

"Ne, Teme," Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Besok, keponakanku akan datang kemari."

"Keponakan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya keponakan."

"Keponakan jauh, dari saudara ayahku. Dia akan disini selama seminggu saja. Aku sangat senang! Ini adalah kali pertama Udon berkunjung!"

"Udon? Itu namanya? Jelek sekali."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, itu namanya! Kau sudah selesai? Sini, biar kucuci," Naruto mengambil piring Sasuke yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke bak cuci.

Tak lama, terdengarlah senandung kecil dari bibir Naruto dan dentingan alat makan yang basah. Kakinya yang ramping bergerak kecil, seirama dengan senandungnya. Sasuke memperhatikan dari jauh, dan menatap pantat Naruto yang bergoyang pelan. Pikirannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Uwaaah?" Naruto memekik kaget saat tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggangnya. Saking kagetnya, piring yang dipegangnya hampir saja terjatuh.

"Teme! Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Mmh... Dobe..." Sasuke menghirup aroma _lemon_ dari leher jenjang Naruto.

"Te-Teme...!"

"Dobe..."

"Nnngh... Teme..." Naruto sedikit mendesah saat Sasuke meremas pantatnya, lalu mengelus pahanya. Naruto berbalik, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang basah kepundak Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke dengan senang hati menyambut ciuman itu. Ia masih bermain dengan paha dan pantat Naruto, sambil saling menghisap lidah satu sama lain.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyudahi ciuman itu.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, dan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam 'ruang surga' mereka. Naruto duduk dipinggir kasur, lalu berbaring. Sasuke hendak menindih tubuh mungil itu, dan mengecup mesra bibir _pink_ alami itu.

_**TING TONG**_

Gerakan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara bel pintu. Naruto bergegas pergi kearah sumber suara, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdecak kesal.

"Eeh? Tsunade-Baachan? Bukankah janjinya besok?"

"Perubahan rencana. Dan Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku bukan nenek-nenek!" seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dikuncir dua menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Auw!" pekik Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sudah kau lakukan, hah?" Sasuke dengan berani muncul diantara Naruto dan Tsunade, wanita yang menjitak Naruto tadi. Ia benar-benar kesal, hingga tiga twitch merah terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Sudah mengganggu waktu yang paling berharga baginya, masih menjitak Naruto, pula!

"Siapa kau, hah? Mau merasakan tinjuku?" Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Teme, lebih baik kau hentikan, oke?" Naruto memberi pandangan 'peringatan' kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut pada nenek-nenek tua ini!"

**DUAGG! **_***SFX : Pukulan Tsunade***_

**BRAKKK! **_***SFX : Punggung Sasuke menabrak tembok***_

**DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! **_***SFX : Sasuke menabrak dan menembus tembok-tembok***_

**BRUAGH!**_***SFX : Sasuke menabrak tembok beton terakhir***_

Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh darinya. Tubuh Sasuke terpental sejauh 100 meter. Keadaannya sekarang, tubuhnya tertanam di tembok beton yang retak karena benturan keras tadi.

"Teme! Teme! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari tembok itu, "K-Kau! Awas...!"

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke, "Teme! Berhenti! Percaya padaku, kau bisa mati bila berurusan dengan Tsunade-Baachan! Tadi saja kau terpental hanya dengan satu pukulan!"

"Satu pukulan? Jadi... tadi...?"

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk kembali kedepan rumah dan mempersilahkan Tsunade masuk, bersama dengan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun.

"Kau siapa, hah? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke.

"Dia... Dia suamiku, Tsunade-Baachan," jawab Naruto.

"SUAMI?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak kecil yang berdiri disamping Tsunade, "Ah~ Kau Udon, ya?" Naruto mengelus rambut cokelat anak itu.

"Bukan, anak ini Konohamaru, sahabat Udon. Ia akan kutitipkan disini, karena katanya ia mau mencoba hidup di pertanian. Aku buru-buru, sampai jumpa!"

"Sayounara! Halo, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru memandangi Naruto, "Kakak mau jadi uke-ku?"

Hening.

"E-Eeeh?" Naruto terperanjat kaget.

"APA KATAMU, BOCAH TENGIK?"

"Uwaaaa! Monster Pantat Ayam!" Konohamaru langsung sembunyi dibelakang Naruto.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan! Jangan mengganggunya!"

"Untuk apa kau membela bocah itu, Dobe? Biarkan aku menghajarnya!"

"Justru karena dia MASIH bocah! Dia hanya anak kecil, Teme!"

"Tadi kau lihat kelakuannya? Dia bocah kurang ajar yang butuh pelajaran keras!" Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya, handak memukul Konohamaru.

"Eeh! Tidak boleh!" Naruto menghalangi Sasuke lagi dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menggeram. Ia tidak mungkin memukul Naruto.

Konohamaru tersenyum menang, dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Wee!"

Twitch merah bertambah lagi dikepala Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik bocah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring disebelah Naruto, _'Setidaknya kami masih bisa tidur bersama,'_ batinnya agak lega.

"Kak Naruuu~ Aku nggak bisa tidur sendiri...!" Konohamaru masuk ke kamar itu sambil membawa bantal.

"Dasar anak kecil! Belajar mandiri san—"

"Sini, tidur sama kakak, yuk!" kata Naruto sambil bangkit untuk duduk.

"Iya, kak," jawab Konohamaru, yang diam-diam melempar senyum kemenangan kearah Sasuke yang menggeram dengan twitch merah besar dikepalanya.

Konohamaru memilih tempat diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, dan menghadap kearah Naruto. Naruto berbaring dan bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya untuk menghadap pada Konohamaru. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan tangan satunya, ia mengelus-elus rambut Konohamaru, dan menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur padanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, dan dalam hati ia mengatakan kata-kata penuh kekesalan dan amarah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, mata Konohamarupun tertutup. Naruto terus mengelus rambut Konohamaru dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto.

Menyadari bahwa sedang diperhatikan, Naruto berkata, "Kenapa, Teme?"

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengelus rambutku? Menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur untukku?"

"Oh, ayolah, Teme. Kau tahu kau bukan anak kecil, bukan? Kupikir kau sudah tak mau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Tapi aku mau, kalau itu darimu."

Naruto merona, "Hh... Iya, iya."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya perlahan, agar Konohamaru tidak terbangun. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya, dan mengusap-usap rambut _raven_ Sasuke dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu selamat tidur dengan nada yang halus dan lembut.

Saat ia hampir menyelesaikan lagunya dan Sasuke sudah menutup matanya, Naruto hendak menarik kembali tangannya, namun ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membawa tangan Naruto kewajahnya dan diciumnya punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Aku juga, Teme," kata Naruto sambil mencium bekas ciuman Sasuke dipunggung tangannya. Sasuke bangkit dan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan menghadap Naruto. Ia memajukan kepalanya, isyarat untuk sebuah ciuman. Naruto ikut memajukan kepalanya, untuk menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Sasuke. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke mundur.

"Kenapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke berdecak, "Bocah sial ini menggeser tubuhnya!"

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Sudah malam. Oyasumi, Teme," Naruto berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya dan Konohamaru. Sasuke mencak-mencak kesal dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Konohamaru. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mendapat ciuman dari Naruto. Setelah lelah, ia berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, masih dengan gumaman, geraman, dan decakan yang sama.

Belum selesai keluhan Sasuke, Konohamaru menggeser tubuhnya lagi. Merasa risih, Sasuke ikut menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi bocah itu. Lagi, Konohamaru menggeser tubuhnya. Sasuke bergeser lagi. Sekali lagi, Konohamaru menggeser tubuhnya dan membuat Sasuke kesal sekali. Dengan penuh kemarahan, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya lagi...

**GED****EBUGG!**

Dan jatuhlah Sasuke diatas lantai kayu yang keras. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan memukul bocah itu dengan kekuatan _Innocent Life_-nya. Ia tahu, bocah itu pasti sengaja melakukannya. Ia menggeram dan bangkit, lalu pindah kesebelah Naruto yang sudah terlelap, sehingga Naruto berada diantaranya dan Konohamaru. Dengan hati panas, ia menutup matanya, dan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Teme! Nih, sarapanmu!" Naruto meletakkan piring berisi _bacon _dan_ mashed potato_ dimeja makan.

"Tunggu. Kenapa piringku diletakkan disini? Biasanya 'kan aku berhadapan denganmu! Dan..! Kenapa tempat dudukku berada disebelah bocah sial ini, hah?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'Bocah Sial'! Ayolah, Teme. Mengalahlah sedikit!" kata Naruto sambil melempar _Pancake_ di _frying pan_.

"Dengar kata Kak Naru, Monster Pantat Ayam!" kata Konohamaru.

Sasuke menggeram, "Grr... Diam kau, Bocah Sial!" kata Sasuke sambil buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya dengan kesal.

"Aah~" Konohamaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Naruto memasukkan sesendok potongan _Pancake_ kedalam mulut Konohamaru. Konohamaru melirik kerah Sasuke yang memberikan pandangan kesal kearahnya, dan tersenyum menang.

"Hmm~! _Oishii, nee~_! Kak Naru pandai memasak, ya! Aku pasti bahagia kalau Kak Naru jadi istriku!"

"HAL ITU TAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI, BRENGSEK!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukul meja makan dengan keras.

"Teme! Sudahlah! Dia hanya anak kecil!"

"Aaaargh!" Sasuke berteriak kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme! Teme!" Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke yang jauh meninggalkannya, dan terlihat sibuk dengan kantung-kantung bibit.

"Temeee!" Naruto memanggil Sasuke lagi, tapi yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

"Temee! Kau dengar tidak, siiih?" kata Naruto duapertiga berteriak.

Sasuke berhenti dan menghela nafas, "Hh... Ada apa, KAK NARU?" jawab Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'Kak Naru'.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"...Menurutmu?"

Naruto nyengir, "Menurutku tidak!"

Sebuah twitch muncul didahi Sasuke. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Naruto.

"DASAR BUODOH! JELAS-JELAS AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI AKAN MELEDAK BEGINI, KAU MASIH BILANG AKU TIDAK MARAH? DIMANA KAU TARUH OTAKMU YANG HANYA SEBESAR KACANG POLONG ITU, HAH?"

Naruto diam. Pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan memelas dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Kupikir... Kau sayang padaku..."

_**Glek**_

Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat pemandangan yang selalu membuat hatinya luluh. Ia berdecak sekali dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

"...Aku memang sayang padamu."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku juga!"

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersama bocah sial itu, hah?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Dobe."

"...A-aku malu," Naruto menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia sudah tidak sabar, "Cepat katakan!"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke yang benar-benar penasaran, mendekatkan telinganya kebibir Naruto.

Naruto berbisik pelan, "A-aku... Sebenarnya... A-aku... Aku..."

Sasuke semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya. Selain penasaran, ia semakin kesal karena Naruto terus saja bertele-tele.

"Cepat!"

"A-aku... Aku menganggap Konohamaru sebagai anak kita!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

Hening.

Sasuke mengorek telinganya yang berdenging, "Apa katamu?"

"A-aku tidak mau mengatakannya lagi!"

"Anak... kita...?"

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" Naruto menutupi wajahnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, dan memeluk Naruto. Ia mengusap rambut Naruto dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan tertawa. Aku juga ingin memiliki keturunan darimu, Naruto."

"Sasuke..."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuat an—Aduh!"

Naruto mendongak keatas dan memandang bingung kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memekik, "Kenapa, Teme?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah samping dan menampilkan tampang kesal kearah Konohamaru yang memegang kerikil-kerikil yang siap untuk dilempar kearahnya lagi.

"Jauhi Kak Naru, Monster!" kata Konohamaru sambil melempari Sasuke dengan kerikil yang disiapkannya.

"Aduh! Auw! Brengsek! Aduh! Berhenti, Bocah Sial! Aduh!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dengan terpaksa dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari 'peluru' yang menyakitkan. Begitu-begitu, lemparan Konohamaru keras juga.

"Grrr...! Awas kau Bocah Sialan! Nih!" Sasuke ikut melemparkan kerikil kearah Konohamaru.

"Auw! Monster Jelek Menyebalkaan...! Nih! Nih! Nih!"

"Aduh! Sial...! Aduh! Rasakan, nih!"

"Te-Teme! Konohamaru! Aduuh... Bagaimana ini? Hei, berhenti!" Naruto berusaha melerai Sasuke dan Konohamaru yang terus saja saling melempar kerikil. Namun, apa daya, suara Naruto tidak dapat mengalahkan suara dua orang selalu memekik dan berteriak.

'_Tak ada cara lain,'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sedalam yang ia bisa...

"!"

Sasuke dan Konohamaru terdiam seketika. Naruto terengah-engah setelah berteriak keras.

"Kalian berdua, diam! Sekarang, bantu aku mengurus pertanian! Konohamaru, kau panen kentang dan mencabut rumput liar! Teme, kau gemburkan tanah, menyemai bibit, memanen melon, semangka, wortel, tomat, ubi, dan selada! Aku akan menunggu hasil panen kalian didalam rumah! Kalian mengerti?" Naruto menegaskan perkataannya.

"Tunggu! Ini tidak adil, Dobe! Aku—"

"Aku tanya... A. PA. KA. LI. AN. ME. NGER. TI?" tanya Naruto dengan _background_ aura hitam seolah siap membunuh.

"I-i-i-i-iya, K-k-kak..." jawab Konohamaru takut-takut.

"H-h-h-hn..." Sasuke bahkan gelagapan hanya untuk berkata 'Hn'.

"Bagus," Kali ini Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Selamat bekerja~!" katanya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Konohamaru yang mematung ditengah lahan pertanian.

"Kak Naru mengerikan..." kata Konohamaru lirih setelah Naruto masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana dia saat tidak bisa berjalan selama sepuluh hari akibat ulahku..." balas Sasuke, mengingat kejadian dimana ia berakhir menjadi mumi karena hantaman dari piring, vas, dan perabot lain yang dilemparkan Naruto dengan amarah yang meluap-luap akibat perbuatan Sasuke yang melakukan 'koneksi' dengan paksa, kasar, dan keras.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kita lakukan saja pekerjaan kita, kalau kau masih mau melihat senyum diwajah Dobe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe! Ini hasil panen hari ini!" seru Sasuke sambil meletakkan 2 keranjang besar seberat sekitar 80 kilogram.

Konohamaru memandang Sasuke takjub, "Whoa! Kau ini benar-benar monster, ya? Wah...!"

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau ini benar-benar setan kecil, ya? Wow," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," Naruto datang dengan membawa dua gelas berisi jus tomat dan pisang.

"Huh!" dengus keduanya sambil saling memunggungi. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini, minumlah. Kalian pasti lelah," Naruto menyodorkan gelas yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Sasuke dan Konohamaru.

"Terima kasih, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

"Arigatou, Kak Naru!" ujar Konohamaru sambil mencium pipi Naruto yang lain, dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Bocah Sialan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah!"

"Aduuh... Apa-apaan kau, Monster! Mau merasakan pukulan spesial dariku? Sini!"

"Huh, seperti aku takut saja. Kemari!"

"Kalian mau mendapat 'Piring Spesial' dariku, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan 'amunisi' berupa enam piring cantik ditangannya.

"M-maafkan kami..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini gara-gara kau," ujar Sasuke sambil bersimpuh. Tangannya mengusap benjolan besar dikepalanya akibat pukulan manis dari Naruto karena bertengkar lagi, 10 detik setelah mereka meminta maaf. Hasilnya, mereka dihukum duduk bersimpuh selama 3 jam.

"Aduuh... Monster jelek...! Kepalaku jadi benjol begini gara-gara kau!" ujar Konohamaru yang bersimpuh disebelah Sasuke.

"Bocah Brengsek..."

"Monster Bodoh!"

_**DUAGG! DUAGG!**_

"Awas kau nanti..." ujar keduanya lirih, sambil mengusap benjolan kedua dikepala mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dobe... Kakiku kesemutan, nih," keluh Sasuke, masih dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"Baru 1 jam, tahu! Hukumannya, 'kan, 3 jam!" jawab Naruto dari atas kursi didepan mereka berdua.

"Kak Naru... Kakiku sakit..." rengek Konohamaru.

"Iya, iya. Konohamaru, kau boleh berhenti," kata Naruto, diikuti tatapan berbeda dari penerima hukuman.

"Horeee!" Konohamaru beranjak dan duduk disebelah Naruto didepan Sasuke.

"APA? DOBE!"

"Teme, dia masih kecil, belum kuat bersimpuh selama itu," kata Naruto.

"Betul, betul," jawab Konohamaru sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Naruto.

"Grrr..." geram Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 jam berlalu, dan Sasuke masih duduk bersimpuh sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan kakinya saking kesemutannya.

'_Brengsek. Aku dipermalukan didepan bocah itu. Sialan... Kuso... Kuso... Kuso...'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Hn...? Benar juga... Fufufu...'_ seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Ukh... Graaah...!"

_**BRUGH!**_

"Te-teme? Uwaaa!" Naruto menghambur menuju Sasuke yang ambruk dibawah. Wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut hitam, yang menyembunyikan senyum dibaliknya.

"Teme? Teme! Bangun! Bangun!"

"..."

"Gyaaa! Bagaimana kalau dia mati? Temeeeeee! Bangun, Temeeeee!"

"..."

"I-ini gara-gara aku..." Naruto menitikkan air mata, "Temeeeee... Uuuh... Uuuh..." Ah, akhirnya ia menangis juga.

"Kak Naru... Grr! Monster jelek ini...!" Konohamaru yang kesal memencet hidung Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga si empunya hidung kesulitan bernafas.

"Gh... Gh... Haaaaah!" Sasuke bangkit dan melotot kearah Konohamaru.

"Kau...! Bocah Sialan! Mau membunuhku, hah?"

"Bukan aku yang akan membunuhku, Kak Teme..." Konohamaru tersenyum, "...Tapi Kak Dobe."

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia menoleh perlahan, menghadap Naruto yang sudah dipenuhi aura hitam. Matanya memancarkan hasrat ingin membunuh yang kuat.

"TE-ME."

"D-d-d-d-d-dobe..."

Jumlah benjolan dikepala Sasuke sekarang : 22.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak Naru... Aku pulang dulu... Huweee! Ibuuuuu! Aku nggak mau pulaaaaang!" Konohamaru memeluk kaki Naruto.

"Konohamaru! Aduh, maafkan kami, ya, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Jadi merepotkan..." ujar wanita yang diduga menjabat sebagai ibu Konohamaru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Hn, Memang merepotkan," dengus Sasuke, sukses mendapat injakan keras dari Naruto.

"Konohamaru boleh datang lagi, kok," Naruto tersenyum kearah Konohamaru.

"Sungguh...?"

"Nggak. Kami berbohong. Aduh!" Sasuke mengaduh lagi saat Naruto mengeraskan injakannya.

"Sungguh!"

Konohamaru tersenyum cerah, "Un! Aku pasti akan datang lagi!"

"Jangan datang lagi. Aduduh!"

Semoga saja kaki sang mantan _Innocent Life_ masih bisa digunakan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepi juga kalau tak ada Konohamaru... Hh..." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menghela nafas.

"Menurutku biasa saja. Bagus, malah," ujar Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"Jadi sepi, Temeeeeee!"

"Kalau begitu, kita buat anak."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Hn..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hnnh... Aaaangh...! Te-temeeeeee...! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aah! Temeeeeeeee~!" Naruto menarik-narik _bed cover_ yang sudah berantakan, menahan sakit akibat gesekan antara Sasuke dan dirinya dibawah sana.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Dobe. Kalau diatas ranjang, aku bukan 'Teme'..."

"_Ma-Master_... Aaaaaanh..! _Master_ Sasuke...! Aaaah! Ah! Aah! Ah! Aah! Nnnngaaah! Mmmmnnh!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan panjang karena dirinya telah mencapai orgasmenya.

"Oh? Cepat juga?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya secara tiba-tiba. Naruto yang sudah merasa nikmat akibat tabrakan dari ujung kejantanan Sasuke protes.

"Te-Temeeee! Lakukan..! Masukkan...! Haaa...! Aku...! Temeeeee!" Naruto menggigit jarinya sendiri.

"Sabar, Dobe. Aku akan memasukkannya dengan sangat perlahan..." Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan 0,001 mm/detik.

"Cepat! Cepat, Sasukeee! Masukkan dirimu! _Master~_! _Hurry_...! _F-Fuck meee~_! Aaaaaaanh!"

"Kau tidak sabaran, ya, Dobe? Saat aku melakukannya dengan cepat, kau memintaku untuk mengurangi kecepatanku. Dan lihat apa yang kau tunjukkan sekarang?"

"_Hurry~! Masteeeer~! I... I wanna... ride you~!_" Naruto bangkit dan menarik Sasuke dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang, tanpa membuat Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya.

"Oh?"

"Ha! Haah! Aaah! Ah! Ah! Ahaaah! Ngaaaah! _Ma-Master_...!" Naruto menaikturunkan tubuhnya dalam tempo cepat. Kalau Sasuke dapat memperkirakan, kira-kira kecepatannya... sekitar 3 sodokan/detik. Bisa dilihat betapa bernafsunya uke Sasuke itu.

"Ungh... Guh..! Do-Dobeee! Gaah!"

"A-aaaaaaaaaaaanh~!" Naruto melengking panjang saat dirasanya sesuatau menyemprot keras didalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, "_Do you think this is the time for the 'Rock' Show?_" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Uuhn..."

"_Good. Prepare the material needed_," setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat-erat dan menyilangkan kakinya dipinggang Sasuke.

"_All set_... _Master_ Teme..." ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menuruni kasur, membuat Naruto mengerang karena Sasuke yang berada didalamnya ikut bergerak.

"Kau ingin berapa kali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uung... Hari ini aku ingin 3 kali saja... Aaaahn..!"

"Hn, boleh. Kita lakukan secara bertahap, _Ok_?"

"Yes... _Master_..."

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia berjalan mengelilingi ranjang mereka.

"A-aah... Nngh... Haa..." Naruto mendesah pelan, seiring dengan keluarnya nafas dari mulutnya.

Satu putaran selesai. Kali ini Sasuke berjalan dengan kecepatan biasa dan dengan gerakan pinggul yang menjadi lebih cepat.

"Haa..! Aaanh..! Aah..! Hiaah..! Uuungh..!" Naruto mendesah lagi, ia mempererat pelukannya dileher Sasuke, karena merasa dirinya akan jatuh akibat kehilangan tenaga.

Dua putaran selesai. Kali ini sedikit ekstrim, karena Sasuke berlari mengelilingi ranjang, membuat gerakan yang cepat dan keras dipinggulnya.

"Haa! Aah! Aah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaaangh! Te-Temeeeeee! Aaaaah! Uaaahn! Hiaaah! Aaah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaanh! Su-sudah l-lebih dari e-enam put-putaraaaaaanh! Temeeeeeeh! Aaaaaaaaaahn!" Naruto mendesah sekaligus mengingatkan Teme-nya bahwa ia telah melanggar 'peraturan'.

"Hn. Maaf," Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto keatas kasur dan menindihnya sambil terus memberi pekerjaan pada kejantanannya yang semakin liar.

"Uuuh! Aaah! Ooh! S-Sasuuu! Aaah! Aaah! Aah! Ah! Ah! Tidak..! Tidaaaak! Aaaaaaaangh!" Naruto kembali melenguh nikmat setelah mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga, tangan Naruto terjulur untuk menarik Sasuke agar berbaring dibawahnya. Dan dengan penuh nafsu, ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan tempo cepat.

"Ugh! Ukh! Ahk!"

"Hi-hiaaaaaaaaaaah!" sesuatu mengisi Naruto lagi. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti, begitu juga Sasuke. Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk berbaring lagi, dan memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat, sama seperti Naruto. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke yang berada didekatnya dan menempelkannya dipundaknya. Kemudian, Naruto berguling, membuat Sasuke kembali berada dibawah. Sekitar beberapa sodokan, Sasuke berguling, membuat Naruto kembali dibawah. Atas-bawah, atas-bawah, posisi mereka terus berganti seiring tubuh mereka yang bertumpukan itu berguling.

"Te-Teme... Aku pusing..."

"Hn... Aku punya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya. Kemudian, tanpa ragu, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

"Aah! Aah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaah! Uaaaah! Aaah!"

"Bukan begitu, Dobe. Berjalanlah."

Naruto agak terkejut karena Sasuke menyuruhnya berjalan seperti hewan berkaki empat, namun, harus tetap mempertahankan Sasuke agar tetap berada didalam dan bergerak.

"Uuuh..! Aaah! Aah!" Naruto mendesah sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Bagaimana gaya terbaru ini, Dobe? Kuberi nama 'Improved Doggy Style'," ujar Sasuke sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ngaaaah! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lantai kayu yang semula cokelat mengkilap menjadi ternoda oleh cipratan cairan putih dari kejantanan Naruto.

"Guh! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Hiiaaaaaaah~!" Naruto melenguh lagi dan dapat merasakan betapa penuhnya lubangnya. Dan kalau Risa bilang penuh, itu benar-benar penuh. Bahkan, cairan putih masih mengucur dari lubang Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang lemas keatas kasur, menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan mulai berpetualang di alam mimpi mereka.

**~FIN~**

Lemonnya kurang, ya? =_=a

Akhirnya sequel Innocent Life geje ini selese juga.

Review, Nyaaa~! XDD


End file.
